


Buddy to Boyfriend

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Promptober, Hunter Castiel, M/M, Promptober, Promptober 2018, Saving People Hunting Things, cas and dean hunting together, hunter husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: Just a little drabble about Dean coming to terms with his and Cas’ “thing” while in the middle of a hunt.





	Buddy to Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel Promptober 2018: x-men/mutant prompt (I referenced it, as several people have on the show)

“So this is The X-Files or something?” 

 

“Not quite,” Dean panted as they ran throuh the forest. “You can turn off The X-Files. This? Kinda hard to do when you’re dealing with real stuff.”

 

They had done so well convincing the lady that her son was with a kidnapper. At this point, a kidnapper would’ve been preferable. Rawheads were nasty things, snatching up children and feeding on them; plus, they were strong, fast, and only had one weakness. so it was a good thing Dean had brought Cas along. 

 

Cas, who was still recovering from broken wings. Yep, that was the one. Always such a trooper, he offered to be the one to corner and take out the monster while Dean tried to keep the mom from figuring out the truth of her son’s disappearance. 

 

But now Cas wasn’t picking up his phone, the woman had figured out something much worse than a kidnapper had her son, and they were trudging around in the middle of the woods. 

 

It was somewhat of a blur, but her discovery of the supernatural began when Dean accidentally called the perp an “it” instead of “he/him” and ended with her storming out the back door and into the thick woods. 

 

“And you’re not real FBI, are you?” the woman stated, more than asked. The mom voice was real. It was chillingly reminiscent of the scolding tone Dean’s mother would pull out when he did something bad. He yearned for the days when having his hands in the cookie jar or drawing on the wall were the most serious mistakes he could make. 

 

“No ma’am,” came his reply. 

 

“That man you’re with — the attractive one in the trench coat — is he your boyfriend?”

 

Dean was only silent for a moment. “Yes.”

 

Come to think of it, he had never said that out loud until now. He and Cas had been having “something” for quite a while now. He wasn’t sure what to call it. Maybe her simple term would do for them, after all. 

 

Meanwhile, Cas was putting every ounce of his strength into the task at hand. He had been saving up for a moment like this. Throughout the months, he had opted for hunting in the most human ways possible, in an effort to reserve his slowly growing power for a rainy day. 

 

This was that day. 

 

The grotesque, deformed humanoid lurched over the screaming child he had cornered between a steep incline and fallen tree. Cas threw himself between the boy and child-eating monster. When the rawhead tried throwing Cas behind him, he was surprised to find his obstacle had strength that gave him a run for his money. 

 

When it became apparent he could’ve overpower the rescuer, the beast took off into the woods. It’s movements were fuzzy from the sheer speed, but Cas suddenly appeared in front of him. With a wet growl it fell backwards in panic. 

 

Looking up, Cas drew rolling thunderclouds right above their heads. They swirled and lowered, hovering right above their trees and rumbled darkly. When the monster began cowering in fear, the boy ran to clutch onto Cas. The angel gave a curt nod to the thunderstorm, and a thick bolt of lightning struck the rawhead. 

 

It yelped in pain as electricity coursed through its body, then collapsed onto the ground. 

 

“Jacob!” the woman screamed in the distance. She came running for her son, who left Cas’ side to meet her. 

 

Cas didn’t mean for a civilian to witness his power, but by the look on Dean’s face as he approached the scene, all was well. 

 

“Let’s get home,” he suggested. “Gotta make sure my boyfriend is okay after using up all his angel mojo.”

 

Cas blinked at the surprise term, but nodded contentedly and followed Dean to the car. Boyfriend. Yes, that was good, Cas liked that. Dean had called him “buddy” for quite a while, but they had something much more than that, so he welcomed the new name. 


End file.
